Irrevocablemente tuyo
by Kissat
Summary: Drabble de lo que piensa y siente Inuyasha con respecto a Kikyou y Kagome.[Fic para la Unión Oficial al foro Hazme el Amor] Las invito a todas a unirse si aman a Inuaysha tanto como yo :D /forum/Hazme-el-amor/152341/


**Hola a todas! aquí vengo a dejarles este Drabble, jamás había escrito uno, pero me uní a un foro llamado _"Hazme el Amor_ " (de Inuyasha) forum/Hazme-el-amor/152341/ y me animé a escribir esto pequeñito para hacerme miembro oficial :D. Mis seguidoras querrán matarme porque no he actualizado _Ralentí_ y vengo a poner esto, pero les digo chicas, no me lloren, ni me griten, ya publicaré la continuación como se debe, como ven sigo viva y ese fic continuará, se los prometo.**

 **Aquí les va!**

* * *

 **"Irrevocablemente tuyo"**

¿Qué si había amado a Kikyou? Claro que sí, la había amado, porque fue la primera mujer que le vio precisamente a él, directo en su interior y le había aceptado tal cual era, incluso cuando ni él mismo se aceptaba. La había amado porque le enseñó que los humanos no eran tan débiles como él creía y había deseado siempre lo mejor para él, a pesar de todo.

Pero Kagome…

Kagome y Kikyou se parecían mucho, no sólo físicamente, y es que sus almas estuvieron juntas por mucho tiempo, compartían una esencia extrañamente similar, pero aun así eran muy diferentes.

Kagome era una mujer luminosa, en cada sonrisa, en cada palabra, simplemente estando allí lo iluminaba todo, alegraba a todos y lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que jamás creyó posibles. Era terca, de un humor explosivo, pero sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo él tenía la culpa de todo, y es que adoraba desafiar su paciencia, verla hacer todas esas expresiones llenas de vida no tenía precio, bueno si, él pagaba con dolor.

Sin embargo, el resto del tiempo era realmente dulce, valiente, siempre preocupada de mantenerlos sanos, alimentados y unidos. Adoraba la forma en que sus cabellos se torcían, formando leves rizos en las puntas, como sus mejillas se encendían ruborizadas cada vez que él se le quedaba viendo más de lo normal, como fruncía los labios cuando estaba a punto de enfadarse, la forma en que sus cejas se movían cuando analizaba mentalmente algo importante y metía un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, la atención que prestaba para saber que sopa china traerle, cual le gustaba más.

Su silueta desnuda dentro del río a media noche seguramente era la cosa más sublime que había visto jamás ¿Habría notado ella alguna vez la tenue luz que le rodeaba la piel? Probablemente no, los ojos humanos no podrían captarla y se sentía afortunado de ser el único.

Detestaba sólo imaginar que ella podría creer que la quería simplemente como amiga, sabía que nunca le había demostrado sus sentimientos con claridad, sabía que ella dudaba y sufría cada vez que iba tras Kikyou, tenía una deuda con ella, un cariño que no desaparecería, después de todo había sido su primer amor, pero ya no más, con Kagome era diferente porque ella era diferente, le desesperaba la sola idea de perderla, de decir las palabras incorrectas como siempre y esta vez equivocarse irremediablemente.

Si Kikyou le había enseñado a considerar a los humanos, Kagome le había enseñado a amarlos, a interesarse en ellos y a dejarse amar por ellos, permitirles considerarlo su amigo, dejarlos entrar, ahora era tan difícil imaginarlos lejos, en especial a ella.

Quizás debía agradecer que Kikyou le pidiese a la perla volverlo a ver, puesto que sin ese deseo no habría reencarnado en la mujer ideal para acompañarlo, lo esencial de ella vivía en Kagome, mejorado a todo su esplendor, sin eso, él tampoco habría cambiado.

Kikyou estaba muerta y por más triste que resultara, debía volver a estarlo, la naturaleza no permitiría por mucho más tiempo a dos almas tan similares conviviendo al mismo tiempo, su alma antigua debía ser reclamada más temprano que tarde y dejar a la nueva en paz.

¿Qué si amaba a Kagome? Irrevocablemente, estaba enamorado de ella con todo lo que era y podía. Kagome estaba destinada a ser suya y él estaba dispuesto a ser suyo por siempre y para siempre.

FIN

 **Espero les haya gustado, mi intención fue expresar el amor que siente Inuyasha por Kagome, la forma en que él la ve, y explicar un poco como yo considero a este trío amoroso, ya que creo firmemente que Kagome es una versión evolucionada de Kikyou, algunas querrán matarme por pensar esto, ya que en la serie y en el manga se les muestra como dos personas diferentes, pero si lo vemos de forma objetiva, Kagome no exisitría si Kikyou no hubiese muerto y reencarando en ella, Kagome no habría viajado a través del tiempo si una parte de ella no perteneciese a esa época y Kikyou no habría vuelto a ver a Inuyasha si Kagome no existiera. Suena complicado, pero de una u otra forma ellas son al fin de cuentas la misma persona, si en el pasado a Kikyou le hubieses quitado toda la responsabilidad que implicaba ser una sacerdotisa protectora de una aldea podríamos ver a una Kikyou más felíz y extrovertida, es decir, Kagome. Esto se explica muy bien en la serie, y es que Kikyou está viva en contra de toda ley natural y es Kagome la única que debe existir realmente, ya que es la representación de ambas, en pocas palabras, Kikyou es Kagome y Kagome es Kikyou :D.**

 **Saludos! Ahí se Ven!**


End file.
